vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NasuHime
So I was reading your profile and... I saw that on your to-do list section, you planned to make a page for Okaasan. YES. JUST YES. (BTW I can help out with the page if you want. I really like the song! :D) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok :)! I'm to get the Japanese and Romaji lyrics for it. I really need help with finding derivative works for songs....I'm terrible at that. Could you try and find an instrumental versions and popular cover versions? That would help me A LOT. NasuHime (talk) 22:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I have found one cover (in English I think) and one MMD PV. Also, I have found a YouTube reprint of Okaasan -rebirth- too. That's all I could find. :/ WHY ISN'T THIS SONG MORE POPULAR? SERIOUSLY, IT WAS MADE BY MACHIIGERITA-P. HOW CAN IT NOT BE POPULAR?! (flips table) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And I agree, it should be more popular TTATT. Machigerita is my frickin hero! Definetly my favorite -P. All his songs are so hnnnnnggggg. (Sorry kinda fangirling) And have you heard him sing? I have and his singing is very good. I THINK THAT HE NEEDS TO COVER ONE OF NASHIMOTO-P'S SONGS. IT WOULD BE PERFECT. ^U^ BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) YES IT WOULD! I love Nashimoto too. Shinitagatari was what made me get into his music. NasuHime (talk) 22:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) All right I have the page made, you can put the Derivative Works in there now if you want. :) NasuHime (talk) 22:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I will! :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! And thanks again for adding the category...I always forget to do that NasuHime (talk) 22:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You'rw welcome! :) Also, I just added the derivative works and the remake. BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 23:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again :D, just saw it, and I didn't know that you could change the color of the text in the song box now I'm tempted to go back to my other song pages. Now I must think about what new song I should give a page now, hmmmmm. NasuHime (talk) 23:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC)dear nasuhime i dont know why but i am a big fan i was the contributer on the akita neru pls dont hate me i was just wondering what you thought of rin and len twins or mirror images or both cause i am for twins cause i am a twin(yes boy girl both blonde)well anyways i have no idea why i like you i usally hate people who dissagree with me but i guess i like you cause of the christian(yes i am christian and proud and if they delete this cause i am christian then i will no longer contribute to wikia)inside of me turning the other cheek. awkwardly kiruse(that will be my wiki name once i get one:) Re: Dear NasuHime Sorry I have been inactive. I'm just working a lot on Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. oh its ok but for awile i thought you went into awaking (from KH) and went to travers town or twilight town Nah XD. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to delete some of our conversations cause my page is getting filled up. NasuHime (talk) 21:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) oh no prob while you went inactive i made my digital footprint on alot of other peoples page to make more friends and could you tell me what youre icon is? it looks familiar but i can put my finger on it Cool. And the guy in the picture is PewDiePie, he's this guy on YouTube who does gameplay and records it, he's pretty funny, although he's kinda crazy.NasuHime (talk) 22:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) oh i have a expierance with crazy interview people and if you like action figures and you want one but you dont know the company or the standard stuff for it there is a action figure guy called PixelDan but his youtube account is mandalorians30(or 300) so juat putting that outthere and do you have any figma? I wish I had a figma, that would be awesome. Expecially the BRS and Vocaloid Figmas would be nice to have. i want black rock shooter ,strength ,dead master ,yomi karastobi(takanashi) ,kurio mato ,tsukasa ,kagami ,miku cosplay kagami ,madoka ,homura ,sayaka ,kyoko ,mami(the past five are from puella magi madoka magica) ,konata ,miku ,len ,rin ,luka ,appen miku ,racing miku first win version ,and last but not least S.H. figurarts cure black and white and max heart version. i know thats alot and there is more play arts and dc universe marvel legends i love action figures but i hate how figma are so expesive on amozan.com and i finished the mark of athena today it was awesome oh if you go to youre cousins page and angel emfrbls page you will see what i did in you absense and i was trying to help on the vocaloid lyrics wiki for the last 2,3 days but i had alot to do and we ate out yesterday and i couldnt find where to trasnlate to english did i ever metion i am ADHD well i think i am i am kinda hyper and cant think about one thing too long or a million thoughts rush trough my head and i cant stop its kinda fun though and i have imvoulantary muscle spasm alot like just now my arm just twitched forward and i misplelled something but when i told my older sister she said dont put a lable on it its called annoying (alot of people say i am annoying or hyperactive or on a suger rush or wierd) my sister was watching hide and seek by SeeU and a bird pecked on the window and she FREAKED OUT I have ADD and I love "Hide and Seek"! And yea, why do figmas have to be so expensive Q.QNasuHime (talk) 23:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry i had to get off last night sorry and i got grounded so i am leaving this message to tell how i got grounded. well first today started great got took my sister too work and on the way home there was a contest to win 2 tickets to tim hawckins(a famous christian comedian) cause he is comeing here and so i was calling and we didnt get it then when i got home my mom asked me to close the door so i set some blanckets on the table adn she said pick those up and my sister closed the door while i put the blanket i said i was just setting them for a second she said itnd matter and i said i was just.. and she went balistic and i went to my room to change and i (accidentaly) slammed the door. and she came stomping down the hall and again went balistic and thats where i am now. Usally she will come to me later and apolagize and if she does i will just want to scream "I DONT WANNA HEAR IT" but i wont cause i can usally hold my anger in check but everyone says i have a short temper what they see isnt even the beggining i could punch anyone i could scream i could do alot of things and dont and they say sometimes i am worse than that cousin i have who told me about vocaloid aand what was the first vocaloid song oyu heard? mine was the world is mine love version then butterfly on your right shoulder live version then just be friends live and i forgot to metion this when i was talking about ADHD i have a friend who got it but she more has HD and she is really kind though but kinda wierd like me but ALWAYS on a suger rush My mom can be like that sometimes (NO. Most of the time), but I don't get grounded a lot, she just yells at me for a while. The first Vocaloid original song I ever heard was either "World is Mine" or "Go Google It". The first time I heard a Vocaloid sing was when I listened to Miku sing "Moonlight Densetsu" (Thats the opening to the Sailor Moon anime), at first I thought that it was an actual human singing and then I realized that the voice didn't sound as realistic as a human does, I looked up Vocaloid on Wikipedia and learned taht it was a Voice Synthesizer. That confused me at first. I have AD, but my friend has ADHD.NasuHime (talk) 20:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) same with my mom but she yells and grounds and actually my cousin showed me the songs above but at first we thought it was really cool cause we didnt notice the screen on the stage so i looked it up and i was like AWESOME and watched the videos againd and noticed the screen and got totally into it everone else thinks it wierd like my twin sister as well bau i kinda got her into it. and even if my cousin didnt tell me i would have heard about it that christmas cause my older sister was gonna get me and my twin sister the rin/len nedriods cause we were blonde and they were the same but after i went crazy she didnt get it and i think you me and angel are demmi-gods cause we all have dyslexia or ADHD i would want to be son of apollo but with my luck i will be son of aphrodite and my twin wants to be daughter of mars so she would be roman i would be greek cause i prefer greek got a page set up still no account but the only difference is that i cant blog and no cool picture :C but is ok 13:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) wow i have done like 20 drawings in two days and i am so tired all the time here is my new account type thing page 14:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) man i edidted it but it didnt stay Kietorin: I posted this on this persones page for calling Justen Beiber gay tell me if your creeped out cause im going to haunt themhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:190.178.45.229 That is creepy O.oNasuHime (talk) 21:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are you gonna be sailor venus if so pls link me a picture 13:55, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Nah. I wish I could be Venus, I'm going to be a vampire instead.NasuHime (talk) 21:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin : Hey I found this Japanese band i love the song but the singer looks weird in some angles i also watched another pv by a japanese band the only person who didnt look kinda weird was the drummer so Here!!!!! Oh, have you heard of Shugo Chara i dyded me hair black and i look cool but kinda wierd i dont feel different and i still see myself as blonde The party was a drag so now i am standing at my door giving out candy so far the only person who came was this really cute little asian girl there have been cars and one is comeing now but so far its been boring i am just here on the ipad and eating candy and the car didnt come so boring ic your trick or treating hope you are having a good time and the dye got all over my face and hands so i am constanly washing them but above all boring my family is watching arrow a tv show about green arrow thats who my dad was me mom was storm cause of her hair is white and my older sister was supergirl and my twin was batgirl and i was superboy well please tell me how your thing and costume went see you later 00:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) It took SO long to get the dye out a handfull of shampoo and of conditioner well i got go to bed no more trick or treaters just that cute asian girl happy halloween and goodnight 01:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin : Hey heres a bunch of songs that i loved but the music videos are kinda weird im listing them the way i like them the most. The one i liked the most was my favorite band for about 3 min to 3 houres then i found out the lead singer was gay (TToTT WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!!!!!) and when you figure out those kinda things you can never look at them the same way again. (Sigh) So here they are there numbered 1 2 3 ill post the other one later VocaloidPony123 Ahhhhh how do you get to move articles and stuff? i really need help on this kind of stuff! oh also hi lol {VocaloidPony123} 02:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Vocaloidpony123 I'm not sure what you mean by moving articles, forgive me I'm kinda slow XD. I'll try to help if you have any direct questions. And anyways, welcome to Vocaloid Wiki!I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 05:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin Kietorin : Hey nasu im going to be working on the songs later hopefully so while im doing them heres something to watch http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ndA69KiffJE Kietorin : Im still working on the songs i said i woughld so watch this pv while im doing them and sorry i said JBF i meant Just Be Meltdown tell me if i can do JBM please cause i dont want to do it and then not be able to ( If you know what i mean ) so heres the pv im doing this on the iPad i manly do this on the iPad so i cant name the linkshttp://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=related&v=OztvalMmtcs Kietorin : Hey nasu i just wrote down Hide and Seek of Isolation and i will post it on lyrics when i can get on one of the laptops my sisster and brother are playing star wars online. (There more alike then me and Kuruse we actually call them the twins) It turns out i had is wrong hide and seek of isolation http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0eAWuiG8naw came after perfect crime love letter http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0abCv6G2g2g i still dont know when warning of imosters http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_VBSokH6r3Y comes in. The three songs are in the Bookmar of Demise Project and when i post is may you add this picture for Hide and Seek Of Isolation http://www.zerochan.net/1126537 thats all for know i cant write for awhile my hand cramps Translated Video Hello, I wrote a tutorial about Jp-En translating. I don't mean to blacklist any fellow translators, but please be cautious when adding their translated/subbed videos on YouTube lists. Damesukekun (talk) 00:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'll make sure to be more careful.I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 00:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Icon avatar thingy Kietorin: WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME WITH MEMORIES OF THAT VIDEO, THE WORST PART IS THAT BIRDS KEEP PECKING ON MY WINDOW WHEN IM WATCHING SOMTHING SCARY!!!!!! I can't help it XDDD. I love Calne Ca. I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 21:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lyrics Woughld it be ok for me to do the lyrics for this on vocaloid lyrics, i havent downloided the one i said i woughld.So its called Just Be Meltdown here it is m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=nlHZqbpdOBg&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnlHZqbpdOBg Kietorin : Sry the link didnt work im on the iPad so i will try it againm.youtube.com/#/watch?v=nlHZqbpdOBg&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnlHZqbpdOBg-- 16:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=nlHZqbpdOBg&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnlHZqbpdOBg Kietorin: GGGAAAHHH WORK ....Sry it wont work Deviantart Kietorin: I love your mmd stuff, and i think? you? look very pretty! To be honest i was thincking you wouhld look like my cousins X-Girlfriend,? (hope me do not offend you)? she has glasess sometimes and darkblond hair (really dark blond almost brown) .Did my bro send a pic of him to you? Well i have Dark blond hair at the top really really light blond at the almost very tip, and lets just say im about 135 pounds. I think me and Kuruse are going to get E-mail acounts for our 13th Birthday (so we can have deviantart,facebook,and that one picture website that my mom and sis have a acount on). Well i have alot of homework this weekend i have a current event i have to find a book read two books and write two book reports i have to study for a test and a quize and do all of my normal homework so pray for me please!!!! So i leave you with a pic of Piko in Make My Day!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! And no it doesn't offend me XDDD. Yes, he sent a pic of both of you. You guys remind me some of my younger cousins, they live in New York (The state) so I don't get to see them very much. And cool, now you guys can get an account. I have a lot of homework too T.T. I love Piko!!I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 17:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin: Sry about all the weird stuff going on in what i posted earlyer (sry if i spell something wrong) church was chaotic yesterday. I wont post alot this week (not that i post alot) we have a Christmas party for our church on 1/12/12,and my? uncles birthday is tommarow so? were going out to eat with him, im going to try and get my mom totake us church wensday,? and one of my friends is scarying me and said that her and her mom (excuse my grammer) really want us to come next week.The reason im scared is? theres a Mexican resturant that? the church gos to Sunday nights and she will nail people in the face with a cream pie? (she also scares me) well i got homework bye! Kietorin: Sry Vocaloid wiki is adding punctuation and changing what i type Lyric templates I finished the lyric templates for here. So if you want I can transfer those to the Lyrics wiki. While I am still making adjustments, they work out alright. See the "miku shite ageru" page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! I'll check it out.I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 01:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) New year Kietorin: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Havent been able to copy any of the songs i said i would. :{( ( i have a mustach) Happy New Year to you to! And neither have I :'D I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 22:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) YT list Could you explain your removals from the YT listings further. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Its Kagamine'' Rin's'' song listing. Not Len's. I'm just removing the originals songs/covers that only have Len singing (Or singing with another Vocaloid, not Rin), that were left over from the page listings split. I thought that made sense. Taboo said he was going to do the same. I'm just making sure that the links go to something that actually includes Rin, because its her YouTube listings page. The same should probably done to Len's page. Nasu (talk) 03:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I wasn't understanding the "copyright" summary.-- Bunai82 (talk) 03:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh. You ment ''that. ''I just ment that the video the link sent you to had been removed because of copyright. Nasu (talk) 03:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) don't worry about the EOU's They really don't need expanding unless a new package comes out, not even if the Vocaloid is bilingual. There should be; *One song in one language *Another song in the other *One combined song Pretty much how we've got the Kagamine's set up for Act 1 and Act2, who also have 2 vocals in a pack. With Luka especially, take note as she is going to be V3'd and Appended, there is going to be plenty of room to show off language capabilities. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding the lyrics on ORANGE LINE, I really didn't have time! avaflava1 (talk) 20:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh its no problem :)! I was planning to make the page myself actually, it's one of my favorite Empath songs. I thought I may as well help out. Nasu (talk) 20:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) long time no see Kietorin : Hey Nasuhime just letting you know were not dead ( yet ) :). Ive been to preocupide ( sry if i spell anything wrong im in a hurry ) with school and my sister going to a comunity gollege and we have to take her there, so i grew out of vocaloid for 1 month same with anime but im slowly growing into it again. Theres going to be a convention in march were we live and i realy wanna go but we havent talked to my dad about it and its a week after school testing. I just wanna crawl in a hole and forget the world !!!! Sorry about that. ( blame hormones thats what i do ) so im going to show you two videos i found today 1. Its hilariose!!!! http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NWNn9oqgH6U Hope it works 2. I smiled almost the entire time!!!!!! http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Nyc-qh6Le3s Im going to hopefully complete what i said i was going to do 4 months ago ( bookmark of demise songs ) i forgot were i put the first song so im ganna restart ( THAT SUCKS )i leave you with somthing i put together ;{) mustache!!!! /\ _ /\ / 0 . 0 \ \_______/ Kietorin : I think your trying to torment me with memories of calne ca. *____* Well i put together a series of creepy pictures for you ^_____^ http://favim.com/image/26420/ http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k270/Clouds-Are-Nice/Misc%20Art/Naruto-Narukura.png http://m.joyreactor.com/post/476567 http://themetapicture.com/they-sent-me-to-the-benches/ http://www.etsy.com/listing/81926222/creepy-funny-santa-magnet Well yeah i hope it worked so i leave you with a video Hey sorry I didn't answer you guys yesterday. I just learned that my best friend might be moving away, so I'm kinda sad. She's been my bestfriend since kindergarten. I don't think I could live a month without anime or manga, that feels impossible, for me anyway. I'm still trying to revamp all the pages on Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki, I'm getting close to done. Just three more pages left Nasu (talk) 18:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Kietorin : Im so sorry aboute your bff i remember when my first best friend moved it wasnt to bad cause we were drifting away from eachother.Now we both have new best friends and i remember when i moved away from them and then they ended up moving 2 houres away and then i moved again ( the "them" part is because there twins creepy i know and to make it more creepy one has the same name as me we were born in the same hospital but we never met till they moved to a place i moved to when i was 3 AND they moved there when thay were 7 and i know another pair of twins that looks almost exactly like them but isnt and has the same names as them.....creepy i know). Well theres no need to worry about you not responding ive been to tired to do anything i said i would ( Im way more responsable in real life). So peace out !!!! /\_/\ M. M. M / o.o \ M. So I heard you wanted to watch School Days. I just wanted to tell you that School Days is an 18+ up anime. I know a little bit about it but I DO know about the ending, and it is gory. Just wanted to say that. AND IN THAT MOMENT, I SWEAR WE WERE STARS (talk) 17:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yea I know about that. School Days was originally an ero-game, but was majorly toned down in the anime. I've watched the gory parts before (stumbled upon it on YouTube before I ever heard of the show), and like the perverted-ness of it, the gore is actually pretty tame as compared to the game (Which is full of all sort ps of gory endings). I watched a lot of gory animes, so I'm quite mentally prepared for it.....plus I've seen a lot of ecchi so I'm good on the perverted parts/shot. Anyways, it's not as bad as some animes of watched like Elfen Lied. That had nudity, gore up the butthole, and some other stuff that makes me a bit uncomfortable. Nasu (talk) 20:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Miku's Page Gomez6 (talk) 20:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC)I don't want a war either, but I think the trivia needs to be there so people won't keep making the same mistake. Besides, color defines everyone, so I it would be fair Miku actual color got the recognition it deserves. Can't we come up with a compromise of sorts? Gomez6 (talk) 20:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Don't you have a signature color? The only way I'm sure we could keep it is if the color is part of some sort official thing by Crypton Future Media, other than its mainly fan canon. If you want, I suggest you make a blog asking the others about this situation, or like I've said talking to an admin. Or you could just speak to Angel, the one who undid the edit in the first place. Other than that, I'm not sure. Nasu (talk) 20:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Gomez6 (talk) 20:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC)I think I tried but she didn't respond back if I did. Can you help me? You seem like a kind soul! Hmm, mabye your edit didnt go through to her talk page, you could try again, it may have just been an error in the wiki. And thank you, I don't like to conflict on the wiki. If that doesn't work, than my other suggestion of making a blog or talking to one of the other admins are still an option. Anyway, good luck, there isn't much that I can do. Nasu (talk) 21:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Gomez6 (talk) 21:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I have the proof right here! If I get banned, can you show them this as proof for me? Oh, you I'm sure won't get banned! Just make sure to leave the page as it is BUT ONLY FOR NOW, because you would only get banned if you did something repeatedly, so your good for now. You should use those as photos in a blog or whatever to show the others, and if they're convinced they'll let you change the page back. Nasu (talk) 21:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Kimi thinks so. So you should be fine as long as you have them backing you. I agree with the colors. Nasu (talk) 21:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC)\ Gomez6 (talk) 21:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC)I'll leave it for now 'till futher notice.. Which color do you agree with 'cause you did't say which? Also can you do this blog thing for me? I'm still kinda new & I think they'll someone who was here longer a little more seriously. If you go on your page there is a section in blue for blogs, you'll be able to create one using that. But, I don't think the page is going to be changed. The may protect it soon for over editing. Sorry I couldn't do much.Nasu (talk) 22:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Himitsu Kuro No Chikai Excuse me, Miss/Sir, but you undid my and others' attempt to write the english title as Alluring Secret -Black Vow-, do you have a translation to prove your's is the correct translation? I don't have a grudge, I just want to know before I leave the page alone. 19:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) As much as I would love to place "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" done as the English translation, it's actually the name I'm used to using, so I don't have anything against you for changing it, I am the one who made the page in the first place and "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ was what I had originally put down, because that's the name most used. But, soon after, the novel version of the song was released with an official English name provided by the original author of the song, and because it was official, it had to be changed. Proofs in a link in the comments. Nasu (talk) 20:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Aa, thank you. Just wanted to check. 20:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC)